A Messed Up Ring
by Kuno Neko
Summary: Kiyuya Shitawa had a boring life in Konoha, and that wasn't exactly a bad thing...then two mysterious people show up to recruit her into Akatsuki. She hates the blond guy that made her join, but at the same time, she starts to have feelings for him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I got out of my bed, hearing people out in Konoha from my window. I looked out to see the village, and it looked the same.

Nothing happens here in Konoha - it's such a boring place - yeah I'm lazy, but it would be nice to live in a place that's exciting. I gave out a small grin to see my weak reflection in the window, and looked at it more closely. My purple hair was all messed up and my face looked not so good!

I walked toward the bathroom and started to brush my not-so-long hair. I moved the short bangs away from my left eye so I could see myself better. My hair looked better now; I could see the double locks. I applied my eyeliner. After that, I brushed my teeth.

I had nothing to do in Konoha. What else is there in my life? I've already been an Anbu, a sensei, and a proctor. I want to find something that's lazy, like me. I grinned a little again and started to put on some clothes. I grabbed a black skirt with openings at the sides, with a pair of fishnet leggings, and a dark-purple sleeveless shirt, with fishnet sleeves. I put some shoes on, my forehead protector above my knee, and walked out of my house.

I didn't want to find anything to do, so I decided to take a walk. I passed the villagers, Sensei and even Anbu while I was walking, grinning and greeting each one. I promised that I would be nice to everyone from now on.

When I was little, I was a mean person. That was before I was kidnapped by Orochimaru. I was mean to everyone except to him. He was my sensei, after all. I was rescued by Anbu three years ago, when I was 15. I was freaking glad to be rescued! Orochimaru did a bad thing to me. He kidnapped me to experiment on me. I was pissed at Orochimaru for almost killing me. He regretted hurting me, so he did a forbidden technique to save me. He filled two bracelets full of life and health, and bound them to my arms, but it was a forbidden technique, meaning that if I ever took the bracelets off, I would die.

I looked down at my Life Bracelets. "Damn you to hell, Orochimaru. How could you do this to me?" I whispered to myself. I will always hate Orochimaru for doing this to me.

I finally reached the Konoha woods and I walked inside, to cool off my sudden anger. I sat down on a stump to relax.

I suddenly awoke from my nap. I actually fell asleep here?! I quickly got up, and then all of a sudden I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see two figures wearing…The…the Akatsuki cloaks?!

"Holy crap! Akatsuki?!" I whispered under my breath. They just looked at me. One was not that tall, and the other one didn't even look like a human figure with the big, short body.

"Is this her, Master Sasori?" The not-so-tall one asked his partner.

I looked at them, but I couldn't see their faces under their hats. What were they doing here?

"Yup," Sasori replied.

"Really? She doesn't look that strong, you know…"

"Well, so what, Deidara? We have to get her. Leader Pein ordered us to," Sasori said, in an obvious tone.

"What's going on?" I said, and did my battle stance, in case this got ugly.

"You're gonna join Akatsuki. Leader Pein wants you," Deidara said.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"Questions later!" Sasori yelled out. "You're just going to join Akatsuki. God…."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You can't make me." I put my hands in my pouch, and grabbed a kunai.

"Now what?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Um, let's see…force her?!" Sasori growled in an obvious tone.

"Alright! Geez…" Deidara stepped forward, holding out his hand. "If you don't come with us, I'll have to fight you."

"Alright then!" I threw the kunai at Deidara, but he simply dodged it. I threw more kunai and rushed next to him. I could tell he was surprised by my speed. I threw my fist at his face, but he dodged me again and jumped away from me while throwing something. I spotted it to see that it looked like a bird. What the..? Then I saw him do a hand sign and the bird suddenly exploded in front of me. I jumped back, barely dodging the bomb.

"Damnit, Deidara! Don't kill her!" Sasori snarled.

"Yeah, I know!" Deidara screamed. I saw him reach for something out of a pouch, and he pulled it out, clutching something in his fingers.

Crap, what's he gonna do now? I threw some more kunai at him. He dodged them all, but I threw more while getting behind him. Deidara kept his eyes on me and jumped away as he threw something at me.

Another bomb?! I turned around so the explosion wouldn't hit my face. The impact smacked my backside, and it hurt like hell. I've never had a bomb at me before, so how the hell would I dodge them!? The pain was so strong that I fell over, to look up at Deidara with a pissed-off face.

"Now you'll come with us," He said in a quiet voice. I looked up his hat, still oh-so-very pissed, and saw blond hair over his eye. Something wooden grabbed me around the waist and stood me up. I looked at what grabbed me and saw that it was a tail coming from…Sasori?! He let go of me and I just stood there.

"Hell no you're getting me!" I turned around and started to run for it. These guys were too powerful for me. I felt drained already, thanks to my laziness.

"Ah, crap!" Deidara said. "Now what?" he asked Sasori.

"Get her!" He yelled out.

Deidara chased after me and tackled me to the ground, grabbing me around the waist, with my face planted on the ground.

"Let go!" I screamed. I tried to fight him off as he pulled me up but he wouldn't let me get away.

"Damn, this girl is noisy…" I heard him say, as he put me on my feet, but I still tried to fight him off.

That was the last thing I did until I felt a sharp pain on my head and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and noticed that I was over someone's shoulder. I weakly held my head up, pushing down on the person's back for balance. Where am I? Where are they taking me? I looked over at the person and it was Deidara.

"You piece of…." I paused because my back hurt like hell!

"Uh, Master Sasori? She's awake…."

"Yeah, so?" He replied.

Deidara sighed and I rubbed my back.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled out to him, "You freaking burned my back! I bet my clothes are burned too!"

"My bombs didn't burn you. The ones I used on you weren't that strong," Deidara assured me.

"The pain better go away, you jackass." I snapped.

"You're just weak; those were my weak bombs." Deidara said.

"What?!" I moved around over Deidara's shoulder and he almost dropped me.

"What are you trying to do, fall on your face? You can be really ignorant, sometimes." Deidara held my waist tighter.

"Let go! I don't want to go anywhere with you!" I yelled. I moved around again, but he was still holding me tight.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Sasori yelled.

That was the last thing I heard until I blacked out again.

I slowly opened my eyes in a dark place. I sat up on the ground, holding my head. "Who the hell hit me? Twice!? I'll remember this…." I heard footsteps near me and I quickly got up and went towards my pouch to grab a kunai, but only grabbed air. I looked back to where my pouch was and it was gone.

"Damnit!" I whispered. Why am I here? Why do they want me? That damn blond guy. He almost killed me! I'll remember that too….

Then a blast of light came and hit the side of my face. I turned around to the rectangle shape of a door and figures came inside from it. The room brightened up, and I was able to see everybody's faces. They didn't have hats on. I saw everyone closely, and saw that they all had the Akatsuki cloak on. One had white hair gelled back and he grinned at me, next to him was a man that covered his face and his green eyes only appeared. Next to him was a man with the Konoha headband with the Sharingan. Next to him, was a guy that looked like a shark, and he was grinning at me, too. A woman with blue hair with a white flower in it was by a guy with orange hair. I didn't see the short guy with the tail; there was a guy with red hair next to someone with a strange, orange mask on.

When I looked at the only person with blond hair, I paused to see that it was the guy who almost killed me. His long bangs covered his left eye and he looked very attractive to me. No way, I'm attracted to the fool that almost killed me! I gave him a mean look and looked at everyone else again.

"Everyone, meet Kiyuya, a new member to Akatsuki," the one with orange hair said. He stepped up to me and gave me an Akatsuki cloak. I grabbed it and looked at the bag in his hand. He handed it to me, and I opened it to look inside. It was my belongings I had back home.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him.

"Tobi wanted you to feel at home, so he got your belongings for you."

I looked at the rest of the Akatsuki members and asked, "Who's Tobi?" then the guy with the orange mask stepped out from the line of Akatsuki members and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Kiyuya-san! Tobi is happy you're here!"

I shook his hand and I grinned at him. He was so nice. He looks like a kind of person that you can be friends with easily.

"Hi, Tobi-kun." I said back.

"Everyone will greet each other later, after everyone is done with their assigned missions. Tomorrow, everyone will be free, but Kiyuya," The orange-haired guy looked at me, "You're going to meet with me and Konan to catch up on the Akatsuki, then you'll do whatever you'll do."

"Who's Konan?" I asked him. He pointed to the woman with the blue hair and the white flower in it.

"Tobi, take her to her room please?" Konan said while she and the orange-haired guy walked away.

"Okay!" Tobi grabbed my hand and led me out of the room that I was just in.

We walked in hallways that seemed endless! How big is this place? I looked at the back of Tobi's head. He was still holding my hand and leading me to my room. He was very nice; I bet he wasn't like the rest of the Akatsuki members. All of them looked mean, but he didn't, even though I can't see what his face looks like. I really hate the blond guy though, even though he looked surprisingly attractive.

"You're not like the rest of the Akatsuki members, are you, Tobi-kun?" I asked him.

"Tobi's a good boy," Was all he said.

"Yeah, but what about that blond bastard? Is he always a bastard?" I asked him.

"Deidara-senpai? No! Deidara-senpai is a good senpai! He's not so mean all the time."

I rolled my eyes and we finally stopped in front of a door.

"Here's your room, Kiyuya-san!" Tobi opened the door for me and I stepped inside. It looked pretty normal. A window was actually by my bed and a closet was there. It was just boring looking, actually.

"Wow, this room is great!" I said, and I meant it. It looked like my room back in Konoha. Konoha….

"Tobi is glad Kiyuya-san likes her room. Bye!" Tobi let go of my hand and waved to me while leaving my room, and shut the door.

He's really nice.

I sat on the bed and put the bag full of my stuff by my feet. I looked around, still holding the Akatsuki cloak in my arm. I took it out and unfolded it in front of me. It was my size and it looked pretty small; not so baggy like Tobi's. I put the cloak down on the bed beside me.

How could I be in Akatsuki all of a sudden? Do I like it here? I don't even know. I've read about the Akatsuki when I was a proctor in Konoha. The Akatsuki is a pretty messed-up organization. I don't even want to be in Akatsuki! I want to go back to my boring world in Konoha. The Akatsuki do a lot of stuff and I'm not up for that. I'm too lazy. I could try to escape, but they might catch me, or even kill me if they wanted to.

"I guess I'll give Akatsuki a shot." I whispered to myself. I got up and I started to make my room look like me. Maybe I'll try to act different here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I quickly sat up from my bed, and looked at my door. Someone had knocked on it. I didn't know who the hell it was. I was still in my clothes from yesterday and I wanted to change. I didn't want to show the Akatsuki members that I was dirty!

"Hold on!" I got out of bed and took off my clothes while walking to my closet. I grabbed a black sleeveless shirt and a black skirt with shoes. I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair, applied my thick eyeliner, brushed my teeth and finally opened the door. The guy with green eyes was in front was there, and he didn't have his mask on this time. I could see the stitching on his face. He also didn't have the Akatsuki cloak; he just had on lazy clothes like me and I could see some stitching on his arms, too. What happened to this guy? I didn't want to ask him…I didn't want sound all messed up.

"Kiyuya, Konan wants you to have breakfast before you meet with her and Leader Pein," he said in a deep voice.

"Uh, okay. Thanks," I said. He was nice too; maybe everyone was nice here in the Akatsuki. I followed him to the kitchen and I saw everyone at the table, eating breakfast. They all had regular clothes on, and I saw the blond jackass. He had a cropped shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. I blushed and ignored him while sitting at the table, awkwardly.

"Kiyuya, you'll be meeting with me and Pein outside in the next 4 hours, okay?" Konan said, and I looked at the clock. It was 9:00 a.m. So at one I would be meeting them.

"Kiyuya huh?" The guy with white hair said. He didn't have a shirt on, and his hair wasn't gelled back this time. "My name's Hidan."

I grinned at him and looked at his necklace.

A bowl of cereal was already brought to me and I looked up at the person who gave it to me. It was the guy with the stitches. I looked at him and grinned. "Thanks. You're real nice." I decided to be nice to these people if I would be living with them for now.

He only looked at me with surprise and Hidan put his arm over his shoulders all clumsy-like, while laughing. "Kakuzu-chan, nice?! That'll be the fucking day!" Hidan laughed and Kakuzu glared at him while removing his hand annoyingly and roughly.

So far, I knew some people. Deidara, a.k.a. Bastard, Sasori, the guy that was inside of that short guy, Tobi, Hidan, Pein, Konan and Itachi. I already knew Itachi because he's the son of a bitch back at Konoha. All I didn't know was the guy that looked like a shark and the guy with the venus flytrap.

"What's your name?" I asked the guy that looked like a shark, while eating my cereal.

"Huh? Oh, Kisame." He yawned and ate his cereal slowly.

"Where's the guy that has the venus flytrap thingy?" I asked everybody at the table. I hoped that Deidara wouldn't answer.

"That's Zetsu. He's outside, planting flowers…" Hidan said, eating his oatmeal.

"Why won't he eat breakfast with us?" I asked anyone.

"He doesn't like human food, he prefers…."

Ad someone was answering, I don't' know who (wasn't paying attention), I realized where I was sitting. One chair away from me, Deidara was sitting there, eating his cereal. I gave him a mean look and he saw me and looked at me all annoyed.

"What?" Deidara said, in an annoyed voice.

"You know exactly what you did, bastard!" I snapped. I wouldn't be nice to this guy.

"Bastard?! What's up with you?!" Deidara got up and looked down at me. I got up too, and looked straight at him. He was a bit taller than I was, and he was gorgeous up close.

"Oh, I don't know…how you almost blasted me to my death?!" I yelled at him.

"Another smartass like Master Sasori, huh?! I didn't kill you though!" he yelled back.

Sasori looked confused and tired when he was mentioned. Everybody looked at us weird, but I didn't care. It looked like Deidara didn't care either.

"Bullshit! I bet you wanted to! Sasori had to remind you not to kill me! You insensitive bastard!"

"The hell?! What's with the bastard insult?! You're alive, aren't you!? Damn, you're freaking noisy! Why can't you just stay quiet?!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't tell you shit!"

"Whatever!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Deidara had his hands on his hips.

I snarled at him and threw myself at him. I wanted to beat the crap out of him. Deidara went back a little and was ready for me, but someone grabbed me by the waist and held me back. I looked back and it was Hidan.

"Damn, I never thought this would happen to the new Akatsuki member…." Hidan mumbled.

"Hmph," I said under my breath. I glared at Deidara and got free from Hidan's grasp. I grabbed my cereal and sat by Tobi. Deidara slowly sat back down, while looking at me. I looked away from him, and ate my cereal. I never saw if he looked away from me too, but I didn't care. It was an awkward silence and I could feel the Akatsukis eyes on me, until a door slammed and we all turned around to see who it was.

"Don't water the flowers. That's my job," Zetsu said.

I walked to my room and I heard someone following me. I ignored whoever it was and opened my door. I heard the door next to my door open and I finally turned around to see who it was. It was….Deidara?! He has a room next to me? Well, crap!

I quickly went inside my room and slammed the door. I laid on my bed, and looked at my clock. It was 9:30. I'll be meeting with Pein and Konan at one, so I have a little time for myself to think.

So far, I'm starting to think that everyone here in Akatsuki are nice. I'm gonna have to get to know everyone if I'm gonna live with them. That damn Deidara. Why is he like that? I know that Sasori hit me on the head freaking hard to knock me out, but Deidara almost killed me! I thought that he would apologize or something, but I guess he wouldn't because he seemed like he knew that I didn't like him, even though he was so attractive with his shining, blond hair, and him being in good shape. How could I be attracted to him and hate him at the same time? We already had two arguments, I don't have the energy to fight all the time. Maybe I won't hate him anymore. I'm not a kind of woman that holds a grudge against anyone. I'm the kind of woman that forgets I'm mad at the person and gets over it. I'm still pretty mad at Deidara for almost killing me. I don't know if I should apologize or he should. I hope he apologizes first. That bastard almost killed me!

I stopped thinking about Deidara. I wanted to fall asleep, but decided not too. If I went to sleep now, I know that I would sleep for the whole day and I would miss the meeting with Pein and Konan. Instead, I got up from my bed and looked out the window. I could see everybody outside. I let out a big sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was finally 1:00 and I went outside to meet Pein and Konan. I passed by the other Akatsuki members while looking at them awkwardly. They didn't look at me. I didn't know either to greet them or not, so I decided to just pass them without doing anything.

"How do you open this freaking door?!" I said annoyingly. The door that lead to outside wouldn't open. Stupid door! Open!

"It's locked, let me open it."

I turned around to see Kisame. "Why is it locked?" I asked.

"Leader Pein is paranoid. He thinks that everyone is after him…. Anyway, he gives us all keys so we could open the doors." Kisame opened the door and I walked out while giving him a grin.

"Thanks!" I walked towards Pein and Konan, who were by a large tree. I stepped in front of them to see Pein holding something long in his hands.

"Here Kiyuya, you'll be using this when you train and fight." He gave the object to me, and I realized that it was a freaking long sword. Fight? What would I be doing in the Akatsuki? Crap! I have to do stuff?! I hate doing stuff that makes me move to much.

I looked at the sword in my hands and unsheathed it. "Wow," I said, while gazing at the sword. "So, this is mine now?"

"Yeah," Pein said. "You can do whatever you want with it." He stepped forward and looked at me. "Kiyuya, let me explain to you why you're here…"

That was all of a sudden.

"You're here because we learned that you knew Orochimaru." He said.

Orochimaru? When did he get into this? "Who cares that I knew him?"

"Orochimaru was in Akatsuki once, until I kicked his ass out when he tried to rape Itachi, but he took the ring and I want it back. I don't like it when people steal my stuff."

"Uh, what's with the rings?" I asked.

"You'll know soon. Now, give me your forehead protector." He held his hand out. I took out my forehead protector from my pouch and gave it to him.

He walked back to the hideout with my forehead protector in hand.

"Where's he going with that?" I asked Konan.

"He wants to scratch a line over your village symbol."

"Why?"

"He thinks that it looks cool with the forehead protector scratched."

Pein came back and returned my forehead protector. It had a scratch on my village symbol, just as Konan said.

"We'll be starting missions after we relax for a bit." Pein walked back inside and Konan was still by me.

"Kiyuya, do you know what Akatsuki even does?" Konan asked me.

"Yeah, I learned about you guys when I was in Konoha."

"You probably think that we're all messed up assholes huh?" she asked me.

"What? Uh, of course not….I just-"

"We're not bad all the time. I don't know why everyone wants to kill us when they see us. We all even decided to go to the beach tomorrow."

What? The beach? I never thought that the Akatsuki would do anything like that. Screw that, I don't even like the beach, but I didn't want to tell Konan that, she might think messed-up things about me.

"Uh, but I don't have a bikini or anything else…" Yeah, that'll get me out of going to the beach.

"That's okay! You could totally borrow one of mine!" Konan grabbed my hand and led me back inside.

Crap.

We both walked inside the hall of rooms, and then we passed mine and stopped in front of a door. Konan let go of me and opened her door. We both walked inside and Konan shut the door behind us.

Wow, Konan's room was really decorative. I never thought she would act like this, or had this kind of room. Her walls were a light blue color, lighter than her hair, and it had little white flowers on it. Her closet was full of clothes and shoes and she had a table with makeup on it, that had a mirror over it.

I just stood there, looking at the room over and over again. I saw Konan go into her drawer from the corner of my eye and looked at her.

"Like your room." I said.

"Yeah, Pein does everything I tell him to do, so I forced Pein to get me the wallpaper. I hated how it looked so boring." She stepped in front of me and brought out a black bikini. "This looks like that it would fit you. I'm gonna wear my blue one."

I know one thing about Konan already: she's too addicted to the color blue. She needs help. I took the bikini and looked at it. "Uh, thanks…."

"Why don't you try it on? The bathroom is over there." She pointed to a door and I nodded. I walked in and locked the door behind me.

I took off my clothes and put on the black bikini. I looked at myself in the full size mirror that she had in the corner. The bikini surprisingly fit. I started to see if it had holes or anything, and I still looked at myself in the mirror. What, am I friends with Konan now? She's nice and all, and a little bit weird. She's too into to blue, that she might even get high on it one day, and she acts weird. When I first came here, she looked like a glum person and now she's all acting like a perky girl. I took off the bikini and put on my clothes. I opened the bathroom door to see Konan.

"Thanks for letting me barrow your bikini." I said.

She smiled and I left her room with the bikini in my hands. I walked towards my room and opened my door to throw the bikini on my bed. I looked back to see Deidara's room's door left open. I closed my door and looked around the halls. When no one was there, I walked in front of Deidara's room and peeked inside. I dropped my jaw to see a normal-looking room that had a tint of Deidara. The window was open to let the sun in, which was shining the room. He had some clay in a jar and some of the birds that he almost killed me with on a table. Everything else looked neat and his room was all clean.

"Like what you see or something?" a voice called out from behind me and I turned around quickly to see Deidara.

"Uh…." I gave him a mean look. "Whatever." I went inside my room and closed the door with my face blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes to hear someone knocking my door again.

Why?! Why?! Let me sleep! I groaned loudly and got up slowly. I opened my door to see Konan.

"What?" I yawned, annoyed. What time is it? I'm never awake so early.

"Kiyuya, aren't you ready yet? We're gonna go to the beach in thirty minutes!" Konan pushed me aside and walked towards my closet. I almost fell over but held on to the wall for balance. I looked over at Konan and she was wearing a blue shirt with black mini shorts.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled. She's starting to get annoying….

"Here, wear this." She threw a black sleeveless shirt and a black skirt on my bed. She also threw the black bikini on the bed. "Put the bikini under the clothes," she ordered.

I slowly grabbed the clothes and went to my bathroom. Crap! Why do we have to go to the beach?! I looked at myself and rubbed my temples. Damn, she's annoying! I never thought she'd be like that. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and I slowly brushed my hair, did my eyeliner crap, brush teeth and put the bikini on with my clothes underneath. I walked out of the bathroom and yawned.

"There I'm ready-"

Konan grabbed my arm and dashed out of my room.

"The beach! OMG! Tobi's never gone to the beach!" Tobi ran towards the water and dived in it.

I smiled at him as I sat by Konan. She may be annoying, but she was someone to hang out with. I was still in my clothes and everyone else was in their swimsuit. I don't plan on swimming. I hate the water. I only get wet when I take a shower or something. I don't even know why I'm at this stupid beach. I didn't even want to come. This is crap. Right now, I would be probably be sleeping and enjoying my alone time. Can't the Akatsuki do something else than get wet? I mean, why do people even swim for fun? You just get annoyingly wet, almost choke on the water that you accidentally breath in, and your skin gets all wrinkly and ugly-looking. I stopped complaining in my mind and looked up at the sky while shielding my eyes. It's so damn hot outside! How do people enjoy getting all sweaty?! I groaned and laid down on my back.

"What am I suppose to do here?" I complained. I realized Konan wasn't by me and I quickly got up. She was by Pein near the water. "Now I know what kind of person you are…." I cursed, and I was the only one that wasn't by the water.

Tobi and Hidan were wrestling in the water, Kakuzu was just standing there, and Sasori was just sitting, looking bored out of his mind. Kisame was swimming and Itachi was sitting by Sasori. Zetsu was the only one without a swimsuit, because he was sleeping in the car that we all drove here in.

He plants too many flowers. I saw that Pein and Konan sat down close to the water, letting their feet get wet. The only one that wasn't there was….

"Where is that blond bastard?" I got up and went closer to the water. He wasn't there. Hah, did we forget him or something? That would be nice. Maybe I'd actually enjoy being here if he's not here. Then I heard soft footsteps behind me and turned around.

It was the bastard.

I looked at him and blushed. I quickly looked away and looked at the water. Why is he here?! I felt Deidara walk beside me towards the water and he bumped my shoulder while passing. I almost fell over and landed in the water. I quickly gained balance and scowled at Deidara.

"What the hell?!" I pushed his back to try and make him fall in the water but he got his balance quickly and looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?!" He yelled at me.

"Stop acting like a dumbass already! You know what you did!" I looked at him all mean and crossed my arms over my chest. Everybody all looked at us.

"You're the dumbass! I didn't even push you hard!"

"Shut up, you bastard!" I brought my hands towards his chest and pushed him in the water, this time, he didn't catch his balance. He began to fall, but he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"No! You son of a-" We both fell in the water and I almost breathed it in. I felt Deidara let go of me and I came up the surface.

I rubbed my eyes and moved my hair away from them. "You asshole! I'm all wet now!"

I heard Deidara laughing and I wanted to go back on land, and wanted my revenge. I splashed water in Deidara's face and I tackled him in the water. We were both under and he looked at me all surprised. I swam back in the surface only to feel Deidara grab my ankle and pulled me under. You little shit! I looked at him evilly in the water and pushed him, but he only swam back up to the surface. I followed him to the top. Everybody looked at us. I splashed more water at Deidara, but he tackled me down this time. We both fell into the water again and I held his arms and threw him down deeper. Deidara didn't go that far and swam towards me.

Oh crap, I never thought that he would fight back! I swam up to the surface but Deidara only grabbed my waist and grabbed me. I tackled him back and swam up the water and towards land. I crawled on the sand and got up.

"Damn, that jackass can really-"

I was cut off to feel someone knock me down by my ankles. I looked up from the ground to see Deidara chuckling at me. I quickly swung my legs to his ankles and he fell….on top of me?!

"Oh my god!" I squealed. I pushed him off me and got up while blushing. Deidara sat down while laughing a little at me.

"I didn't to anything! You made me fall on you." He crossed his arms over his chest while smiling an evil smile.

"I didn't do shit! You could've moved or something!" I tried to stop my blushing but couldn't. "God, you can be a real asshole!"

"So can you!" Deidara was still laughing a little and I finally stopped blushing. I charged at him again but to only feel hands around my waist. I looked at who it was and it was Itachi.

"Damnit! Why don't you guys just let me beat the shit out of him?!" I looked at Deidara all mean and stood up.

"Well, that was fun. I'm gonna cool off now." Deidara walked towards the water and I let out a big sigh. My body was tired and I couldn't even stand up. I let Itachi hold me up while I was catching my breath.

"God, I'm tired." I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was sitting on the sand without my clothes on now. I got wet when I didn't want to and now my clothes were all cold and heavy. I was drying my hair with a blue towel Konan handed me and my bikini was annoying me. I want to be dry! I hate getting wet! I looked at everyone else and they were not in the water anymore, they were all just sitting on the sand cooling off. I laid back down on the sand and I let out a bid sigh. God, I never expected that incident with Deidara to happen. Why couldn't he just let me push him like the son of a bitch that he is and forget that it ever happened?

"So, how was it?"

I sat up to see Konan by me.

"How was what?" I asked her.

"You know…" Konan trailed off.

"No, actually, I don't know."

"You know…to have Deidara on top of you. I've never had a man on top of me-"

I almost choked when that incident came to my memory again.

"God damn, Konan! I don't want to talk about that!" I got up and walked towards Tobi.

"I bet you enjoyed it!" She yelled.

I covered my ears.

"Don't deny it Kiyuya! You can say it!" I barely heard Konan when I sat down by Tobi.

"Hi Tobi-kun." I sighed tiredly.

"Uh, Kiyuya-san?" He looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"Why do you hate Deidara-senpai so much?" He asked me all of a sudden.

"What? Oh, it's just because he's a _bastard._" I made sure to make the word bastard louder so Deidara could hear. I looked over at him and he looked at me all annoyed.

"Kiyuya-san! He's not a bastard!" Tobi said.

"You're right Tobi-kun, he's a j_ackass._" I looked over at Deidara again.

"He's not that either!" Tobi yelled.

"Really? If he's not that then he's an _asshole._" I still looked at him and Deidara looked at me again.

"Kiyuya-san!" Tobi whined. "He's not that either-"

"God Damnit Tobi! Shut the hell up!" Deidara yelled.

I got up and snarled at Deidara. "Don't yell at Tobi-kun!"

"I'll do whatever I want," Deidara said while getting up.

I stepped towards him and looked at him all mean. I poked his chest accusingly and yelled, "You're just a pile of-"

"Holy mother of fucking Jashin! Shut the hellz up already, god Damnit! You two are so annoying!" Hidan snapped.

All of us looked at him all surprised and Hidan laid down on the sand.

"What are you all looking at? They are…." He mumbled.

Pein stepped by me and Deidara. "Okay, you two, it's obvious that you guys hate each other so much it made Hidan annoyed. That's weird because the only person that annoys Hidan is Kakuzu….anyway, apologize to each other."

I shot him a look. "Are you serious?! No way I'm apologizing to this-"

"Ya has to!" Pein snapped at me.

This is like the first order he's ever given me and already I hate his guts. How can the rest of the Akatsuki members hold back on beating the shit out of him?

"Sorry Leader Pein, but I'm not apologizing to this pissy-ass girl." Deidara said.

I shot him a look now. "What did you say, you asshole?" I snarled.

"Holy crap, their gonna fight again. Quick get the camera Kisame, I want to put this on the internet or something," Sasori said, like this is the only thing he enjoys in Akatsuki.

"You heard me," Deidara said.

"Hell yeah I did, and your gonna get your ass kicked!" I charged at Deidara but again, I felt someone grab my waist.

"Serious! You guys should let me keel him!" I fought against the arms holding me and I didn't even bother to look who it was. I finally stopped, whoever held me wasn't gonna let go.

"Come on, apologize to each other." Pein said from above me. I guess he was holding me.

Everything just went silent.

I saw Sasori pout. he wasn't going to get the fight between me and Deidara like he wanted to. He just laid down on the sand with Itachi sitting by him. I looked at everybody to stall time.

Kakuzu was shaking Kisame's hand. "Okay, 50 bucks if she apologizes," Kakuzu told Kisame.

"That's not fair! You know she will apologize. Pein is such a hard ass, and nobody ever disobeys his command!" Kisame whined.

"I don't give a damn what you think, Kisame."

Kisame shook his hand slowly, looking like he's gonna regret it later.

I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Hidan and Tobi. They were actually waiting for anyone one of us to apologize to each other.

Itachi and Sasori just looked bored now. Pein was still holding my waist and Konan was waiting for me and Deidara, too. I looked back at the car as far a I could and Zetsu was still sleeping in the car. I'd do anything to sleep right now, just forget that I'm in this blasted situation.

I turned around to see Deidara and he was looking at the water. He looked so attractive right now…in a jackass kind of way. It was pretty weird…I stopped my thinking and realized I was in a bad situation. I guess I have no choice.

"Alright then, might as well. Kiyuya, I'm sorry."

I surprisingly looked up at Deidara. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I mean it." Deidara said.

"Nuh-uh." I said.

"For real, I'm sorry."

"No way."

"God Damnit Kiyuya, I'm freaking sorry!" Deidara yelled.

I looked down at the ground. Is this happening? Is he just saying sorry to leave or something?

I looked up at Deidara. "Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Oh my god," he annoyingly said. He walked up to me and actually hugged me.

"I'm _serious._"

I felt Pein let go of me and I was surprised. Holy crap…no, holy _shit. _Deidara's hugging me now? Impossible. No way. I hate him…. "I guess I'll say it too. I'm…sorry." I hugged him back.

"Give meh my 50 bucks."


End file.
